Carly
Carly is an American singer-songwriter and voice actress. She was born in New Jersey. After using YouTube for her voice acting work for several years, she signed to Banana Music in June 2011; becoming the first artist to sign to the label. Carly's debut album Please Don't Go was released in July 2011, containing strong alternative and pop rock influences and spawning three singles. The album generated moderate commercial and critical success. Following three moderately successful non-album singles released in 2012, Carly went on a one-year musical hiatus and in September 2013, she announced her extended play My Lonely Heart, the release of which was eventually cancelled. She was dropped by Banana Music Group in March 2014. Carly has been nominated for three SMA Music Awards and Banana Music dubbed her their Artist of the Year in 2011. As of November 2013, two of Carly's singles have been certified Platinum by the Banana Music Certification System. Her discography has been given a triple Platinum certification, making her the second best-selling Banana Music artist of all-time. Music career '2011: Musical beginnings and ''Please Don't Go Carly signed to Banana Recordz on 2 June 2011 after auditioning for the label the previous month. Seeking an advanced promotion and release of the album, two singles were released immediately - the first, "Back to December" debuted on 4 June - while the second, "Please Don't Go" was released the following day. A third single, "Apologize" was released on 15 June. Her debut album had been scheduled to be released on 18 June, however was postponed. To coincide with the promotion of the album, Carly created an interview show entitled Behind the Artist, which airs on Banana Recordz Television. Her episode of the program aired on 18 June, where she revealed that she is also a songwriter. Her debut album, Please Don't Go, was released on 6 July 2011; two weeks later than initially planned. The album contains 9 tracks and 1 bonus track; creating a total of 10 songs. "Jar of Hearts" had been planned to be released as the album's fourth and final single however this did not come to fruition. As of November 2013, Please Don't Go has been certified Platinum x2 by the Banana Music Certification System. '''2011–13: Hiatus and delays of new album On 11 September 2011, Carly renewed her contract with Banana Music Group for an additional six months; which gave her the contractual obligation to release a new album by March 2012. Later that month, she was featured in Josh Kingston's single "Love You Like A Love Song" from his debut album Symphony. Recording for her second album had been scheduled to begin in November; although it did not begin until early 2012. Carly was awarded the 2011 Banana Music Artist of the Year Award on 1 January 2012. On the same day, Banana Music Group said in a press release that Carly was working on new music. On 23 January, it was announced that her second album, What I Can't Say, would be released on 10 March, with a lead single expected for release in February, however the album was later delayed and the release of a single was postponed. The album's lead single, "She Will Be Loved" was ultimately released on 2 May and became Carly's first song to be certified Platinum by the Banana Music Certification System. It was followed by its second single "Catch Me", which was released on 1 July. Also in July, Carly launched a new YouTube account and began appearing and creating several voiceover series, including The Deadly Ones and Pretty Little Liars. The release of What I Can't Say was eventually postponed to August, however it was postponed to an unknown date. The album's third single "Collide" was released on Tumblr on 14 September however was not given a YouTube or digital download release. In October 2012, Banana Music stated that the release of What I Can't Say had been postponed indefinitely, and the following month Banana stated Carly was "musically inactive" with the label, however in February 2013 they stated she was active again. Following this, they announced that an extended play entitled Collide containing the three singles she released in 2012 would be released in March, however the release of Collide was later postponed indefinitely. A new single was planned to be released in April, but this was eventually cancelled. On 27 June, Banana Music Group announced that they would not extend their licensing contract with Euphoria Music, which had expired that month. All Banana artists, including Carly, who were previously signed to Euphoria will be moved to Plum Records, which is scheduled to launch in December. Until then, any content released by former-Euphoria artists will be released through Catalyst Distribution. '2013–14: ''My Lonely Heart and label departure' Banana Music Group announced on 11 August 2013 that Carly had begun work on new music and that her next project would likely be an extended play. Recording sessions for the new project began later that month. On 3 September, it was announced that her debut extended play would be titled ''My Lonely Heart, which is expected to be released in early 2014. On 13 September, her contract with Banana Recordz was dissolved into a distribution deal exclusive to Catalyst Distribution, which converted into a deal with Plum Records in October. The lead single from My Lonely Heart, "All About Us", an acoustic track, was released on 14 September 2013; exactly one year after the release of her previous single "Collide". The song became Carly's second single to be certified Platinum by the Banana Music Certification System. On 14 January 2014, Banana Music Group stated that the release of My Lonely Heart had been postponed indefinitely due to an "unfortunate lack of involvement" from Carly and announced that "All About Us" would be re-listed as the lead single from an upcoming compilation album entitled Banana Music's Greatest Hits. Later that month, it was announced that Carly had been moved to Catalyst 14 Records following the dissolution of Plum Records. On 10 March 2014, Banana Music Group removed Carly's biography and information from their website. The following day, Banana Music Group issued a statement saying: "After a successful three-year partnership with Carly, we have decided to end our partnership with her. Working with her has been nothing but an honour and a priviledge, however due to recent events involving commitment issues, we have decided to let her go from our label. We would like to thank for her for these incredible three years and we wish her all the best in her future musical projects and endeavours". Discography 'Studio albums' *''Please Don't Go'' (2011) 'Extended plays' *''My Lonely Heart (Cancelled) 'Singles' 'Featured appearances' 'Awards and nominations''' (*) The 2013 Banana Music Artist of the Year recipient will be announced on 30 November 2013 and the award will be presented on 1 January 2014.